Atobe's Unxpected Love
by Janewithpen
Summary: I suck at summary but basically this story is about Sakuno and Atobe. Hope you enjoy it.


Disclaimer**: I don't own Prince of Tennis.**

Its my first time writing here in fanfiction I hope you like it.

Enjoy reading!

A petite brunette with a long braided hair, keep on looking on her right and left like she doesn't know where to go.

**" Ano,, I'm lost again!**" Sakuno, whisper to herself while scratching her forehead.

Ryuzaki Sakuno the granddaughter of the formidable Ryuzaki Sumire( Seigaku Tennis Coach ) had no sense o f direction. So she always ending up lost. Just like now, she got lost while going into a gift shop near Seigaku.

**" Hey,,you,,!"** said a girl that have a bob cut hair while pointing at Sakuno.

**" Eh,,me?**" Sakuno asked.

**" Yes,,you,,baka,,!"**

**" Eh,,,,,?**" Sakuno gave her a clueless expression that makes the girl really angry.

**" Don't gave me that look,,bitch,!"**

'Why is she angry with me? I didn't do anything.' Sakuno thought while screaming to herself.

A/N: I just made up Saru and Ami's, so you can't find them in prince of tennis.

**" She really look stupid, Saru,,!"** The girl # 2 said with her pathetic voice. "What are you doing here?"

" Ano,,"

**" Based on those cheap uniform of her ,she's from Seigaku, right Ami?"**

**" Yeah,, your right Saru,,."**

**" OMG maybe your spying on our Atobe-sama,,."** Saru Said.

**" Nani,,spying,,Ano I'm not spying,,."**

**" If you're not spying what are you doing here in front of Hyotei Gakuen.?**" Said the girl name Ami while looking at Sakuno with suspicion.

**" Ano,,I got lost,,'** Sakuno said while lowering her head.

ASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASASSA SASAASASASASASASASASASASASASASA

**"Minna, look Saru is bullying someone again."** Ohtori Chotaro said while looking at the scene while frowning.

**" Hmmm,,, what's new she always do that."** Shishido Ryoh said while throwing the ball in the air.

**" She seems like ready to cry, we should help her."** Ohtori said as if he is going to cry.

**" Hey where is Jiroh-san."**Shishido asked when he realized that Jiroh was not beside him.

Everyone look around and saw Jiroh under the Sakura tree sleeping and only wearing his boxers. AGAIN.

**" Jiroh-san is sleeping again!"** said Shishido as he walked into Jiroh's direction with the intension on waking him up.

**" Minna,why are you still here, Ore-sama already dismiss the practice 45 minutes ago,,right Kabaji.?"** Atobe Keigo the captain of Hyotei Tennis Club

asked as he tilt his head and flipped his stray hair.

**"Usu"**

**"We are heading home Buchou but we saw Saru bullying the girl."** Oshitari Yushi answered as he point his finger in front.

**"Yeah,,buchou we should help her."** Ohtori said while looking at Atobe with teary eyes.

**"So help her,, Ore-sama has other things to do, neh,, Kabaji?"**

**"Usu"**

**"See even Kabaji agrees to Ore-sama."**

**"He always does,,!"** whispered Jiroh that is already awaked because of their banter.

**"Neh,,Minna,, please be quiet I'm still sleeping. "** Jiroh complain while scratching his eyes to remove the evidence of his 5 minutes nap.

**"You can't sleep here only wearing your boxers Jiroh."** Oshitari said while frowning and fixing his askew eye glasses.

**"Hai,,Hai,,!"**

**" Sempai-tachi and Kabaji-san, leave Jiroh-sempai to his habits. What we should do is help the poor girl."** Ohtori said.

**"Shinpai suruna,,Ohtori-san,we will help her . When was the time we didn't help someone who's in need,,never right."**

**"Actually yesterday Mukahi-sempai, you didn't help the crying girl because you're afraid of dogs, and you ran like a sissy."**

A/N: Lets just assume that Mukahi is afraid of dogs because of his childhood trauma but with an exception of Beat(Atobe's Dog.) because Atobe's going to kill him,right Kabaji?

Usu-Kabaji

**"Wahahaha,,Mukahi-san I didn't know that you are afraid of dogs and ran like a sissy."**Shishido said while laughing his ass off.

**"Shut up Shishido-san."**

Shishido didn't stop laughing like a maniac but instead he roll into the ground that earn disgruntled look from his team mates.

**"Dokoikuno buchou?"** Oshitari ask when he noticed that Atobe is walking towards the girl and Saru.

**" Ore-sama is going to help her,so you can be awed at Ore-sama's prowess, right Kabaji?"**

**"Usu"**

Atobe started walking but before he can say anything the girl look in his direction and met his gaze.

He was speechless.

Her brown eyes and reddish brown hair

His heart starts to beat abnormally.

He felt his brows started to sweat, he never sweat except when playing tennis.

He felt different.

There is something wrong with him.

He has this urge to protect her.

But he never had been protective to anyone, well except of Beat. But Beat is not a person it's a freaking dog.

**"What's happening to Ore-sama."** He whispered to himself.

**"Atobe-sama,,!"** Saru said when she noticed that Atobe was behind her.

**" What are you doing?"**

**"Ohh,,,nothing Atobe-sama were just talking."** Saru said while looking at Atobe with lustful eyes that makes Atobe shudder.

**"Let's go braided girl."**

**"Huh?"** Sakuno was surprised 'who the heck is he,?'she thought to herself.

Atobe didn't wait to Sakuno's reply, he just grab Sakuno's hands and drags her towards his team mates.

Saru was confused Atobe never help a girl before.

Even his team mates gape at what he did.

**"What the heck is happening?**" Mukahi said.

To be continue..

A/N: Please review.

Ja ne.


End file.
